Currently, with the advancement in various documentation programs the document which was handwritten by a user as in the past have become scarcely discovered and it is predicted in the future that the handwritten document will progressively hardly be discovered due to convergence of the convenient usability of various documentation programs and a variety of writing font resulting from the font development.
Of course, in case the document is drawn by the documentation program, such a document can provide neat and tidy image which can be delivered to a recipient, so the document drawn by the documentation programs will become more actively used for the resume or the official document and the like mainly requiring formality and furthermore the document drawn by the documentation programs will become widely used for the letter or the report or the private document.
By the way, although the documents drawn by the documentation programs have clean impression the documents drawn by the documentation programs have problems that they have not individual writing styles thereby discarding personal writing characteristics of user handwriting and formulating personal writing into the document with a standard font and so the documents drawn by the documentation programs cannot deliver intimate and warm impression to a recipient.
In particular, as the writing font drawn by the documentation programs may deliver a cold (or, formal) impression to a recipient, the writing font drawn by the documentation programs may have a problem that it cannot be used in the documents which need to deliver a human (affective) impression such as a love letter, an affectionate letter and the like.
In order to overcome these problems, the system and method for implementing personal writing using the computer has been developed. As an example Korean Patent laid-open publication No. 2000-36448 is disclosed entitled ‘Apparatus for implementing a user writing’, characterized in that it comprises an input for reading the user writing; a font processor for generating a font corresponding the user writing; a database for storing generated font; and an automatic conversion unit for automatically converting character inputted from the input into personal writing font. But in the above Korean Patent, the contents as to how to read the personal writing and how to generate a font by what criterion were not described, it does not seem that the Korean Patent had significant technical contents enough to be considered as a reference.
Currently, considering the prior art regarding implementing the personal writing, a significant number of techniques representing user writing into a document by automatically recognizing the personal writing with high accurate rate were disclosed.
In the case, the techniques are related to recognizing various writing of many persons, each person having ambiguous or various writing with a various specific manner, for example, a circular matching method, a method using a concealing markrope model or the like, base on the Optical Character Reader (OCR) for recognizing a part corresponding to a character with a scanner.
By the way, the prior art techniques represent a method for recognizing/reading personal writing by an apparatus like a computer but not represent a method for deducing and generalizing characters inputted with the computer with a specific manner and then outputting deduced and generalized characters in the form of a personal writing style.
To generalize the personal writing, it is contemplated that a possible method is to input characters handwritten by a person, as many as possible, to recognize characteristics from each of the personal handwritten characters and to generate and store standard fonts corresponding to the characteristics in a database. But this method has problems that it is not practical and economical to read all the characters and generate fonts corresponding to all the characters in case a character in Chinese language consists of a large number of segments (strokes) or a word consists of 10 or more hiragana or katakana characters in Japanese language. Furthermore, this method has problems in that it unnecessarily takes a memory-capacity and the processing rate can be considerably delayed.
Therefore, it is a need for a system and method for implementing a personal handwriting with a faster and more accurate manner by a new user handwriting deducing method capable of representing all the characters from minimum number of characters of user handwriting.